El rebaño de Don Lorenzo
by LilithL2
Summary: La boda de Silvia destrozó la comisaria física y psicológicamente y los últimos 5 años han sido muy negros, pero Don Lorenzo a veces olvida, que por muy oscuro que esté el cielo, las estrellas siempre están encima...


Los últimos años en el cuerpo antes de retirarme fueron realmente duros. Para alguien como yo, que el trabajo siempre ha sido mi vida, no fui consciente lo mucho que valoraba que parte de mi familia estuviera allí día tras día para poder alegrarme y en cierta forma, respirar hondo antes de meterme en otro embrollo. Entremedio de tanto estúpido andando por ahí, ver a mi hija o a mi nieta trabajando era un oasis de paz. Incluso ver a los bala perdidas de los Miranda, mis yernos por partida doble, era una costumbre que había llegado a soportar.

La boda de Silvia destrozó la comisaria física y psicológicamente dejándola en un sitio frio donde pasaron años antes de que la rabia no fuera la razón para venir a trabajar. En cierta forma creo que Silvia se hubiera averg onzado de mí. Pasamos de ser la comisaria de la risa, a ser la de la muerte, donde los cadetes no querían ni acercarse y cualquier nuevo policía jamás llegó a integrarse pidiendo el traslado a la mínima oportunidad.

No volvieron a celebrarse el cierre de un caso con jolgorio, ni con descanso. Todos y cada uno de mis policías se convirtieron en fanáticos de la justicia dándole por otra parte el oficial sobrenombre de ser la comisaria más resolutiva. Ayudamos a cerrar toda la operación del Gordo en España y de varios otros carteles mafiosos. Fuimos premiados durante años por uno u otro caso y no nos importó lo más mínimo.

El imbécil del jefe de policía quiso varias veces darme un ascenso, ya que según él el mérito era mío. Mi única respuesta fue que se lo podía meter donde le cupiera. La falta de respeto me ganó el primer suspenso sin sueldo de mi carrera pero lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle partido esa cara de víbora sonriente engreída.

Lo que ese subnormal no llegó a entender nunca es que el único mérito del que me siento orgulloso es que a pesar de la muerte de mi mujer, de mi trabajo y de mis pocas instrucciones, logré de alguna forma no joder a mis hijas y criarlas como dios manda. De demostrarles a mi manera que las quería, aunque fuera con unas canciones mal entonadas antes de irse a dormir. Ellas fueron quienes realmente unieron a esta comisaria haciéndola un todo que por mucho que se empeñaron en encajar varios nuevos detectives o forenses, jamás consiguieron formar parte del grupo.

La muerte de Silvia también finiquitó por completo a los pocos miembros de la familia que me quedaba. Sara no pudo soportar estar cerca de tanto recuerdo y pidió a Lucas que no renunciara a su trabajo en Estados Unidos y se la llevara de ahí pocos días después del entierro. No llegó ni a despedirse de su madre ni a estrenar la preciosa casa que Lucas le había construido. Aún recuerdo a Paco llorando sin ningún pudor en medio del aeropuerto de Barajas pero con una sonrisa en la boca mientras deseaba a su única hija lo mejor.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero ese día Paco se ganó el poco respeto que le faltaba para que lo considerara mejor hombre que yo. Sé a ciencia cierta que soy mucho más egoísta que él, jamás hubiese permitido, incluso hubiese engañado o jodido a mi propia hija antes de dejarla marchar por su propia felicidad.

Apenas ha vuelto a España en un par de ocasiones, aunque intentamos mantener el contacto con el maldito trasto este del internet. Esa es la única forma que mis bisnietos me conocen, en pantalla de ordenador, más plano que un cartón de leche. A veces ni entiendo a los muy cabrones porque cuando por fin dejan de balbucear y dicen algunas pocas palabras, me mezclan el español con el maldito idioma ese inglés.

Paco no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Trabajó sin descanso bajo mi mando y pese a su historial anterior, nadie, ni el jefe de policía ni el fiscal se opuso cuando le propuse para ser mi sucesor.

Teniendo en cuenta lo propenso que era él y su equipo en joder la marrana en los casos de los demás y en destrozar años de investigación, hasta que me jubilé solo en una ocasión estuve a punto de expulsarle del cuerpo. Alrededor de un año después del tiroteo, empezó a hablar como un tarado, me dijeron que había tenido una crisis nerviosa y hubo que encerrarle unos días en el puñetero loquero.

Estaba convencido que Silvia se le aparecía y le ayudaba en un caso en el que estaba obsesionado. Pero lo peor es que se empeñó en informarme que Silvia había destruido unas farolas hacia años, ¡como si ella pudiera haber hecho tal cosa! ¡Como una descerebrada! ¡Será posible! … ¡la madre que lo parió…! Siempre pensé que si tienes que ver fantasmas o marcianitos como mínimo invéntate algo creíble que decir, ¡enorme gilipollas!

Poco a poco ha ido rehaciendo su vida, como mínimo en el ámbito laboral. Bajó de las putas nubes donde estaba el fumao este y volvió a ser el mequetrefe de siempre. Bueno, tampoco es verdad…, porque se ha convertido en uno de los mejores policías de todo el cuerpo con respeto ganado a pulso.

El único problema es que no parece tener ninguna intención de ampliar su círculo de amistades, ni mucho menos buscar pareja. Me entristece pensar que esta mierda de vida ha creado a otro comisario Castro pero con otro apellido; un hombre sin otro propósito más que el de trabajar.

Por suerte la noticia de los gemelos de Sara consiguió devolverle un poco la existencia. Los únicos cambios que se le notan ahora es cuando ha hablado la noche anterior con Sara y los monstruitos porque al día siguiente parece más relajado. Cada verano se toma todos los días de vacaciones y de permiso juntos y se pasa casi un mes en su casa de Miami. Me han invitado muchas veces, pero ya estoy demasiado mayor para un viaje de tantas horas metido en una mierda de cafetera voladora.

De Pepa poco se supo durante años. Seguí su trayectoria gracias a una amiga en el CNI que me informaba cada vez que una muerte estaba relacionada con el Gordo. Su venganza fue larga y difícil pero al mismo tiempo metódica, planeada y sin huellas. Nunca se la pudo relacionar oficialmente con los crímenes y muchos se atribuyeron a luchas internas familiares o con otras familias mafiosas. Pero a mí no se me engaña tan fácilmente. No quedó nadie vivo y aún hoy se recuerda esa "limpieza" de capos como el "Castratum". Quise descubrir de dónde provenía el nombre, si tenía alguna relación con "Castro" o con "cortarles a todos sus santos cojones".

Nadie me supo responder.

Unos días después de que Sara nos informara del nacimiento de los gemelos recibí una llamada a media noche.

Alguien, una mujer, quien intentaba realmente no llorar, no medió palabra porque no conseguía parar las lágrimas. Pregunté varias veces quien era, incluso me enfadé y exigí a gritos quien coño tenía los cojones tan grandes para despertarme a esas horas y encima ponerse a llorar como una perturbada. Me pareció notar un cambio en la respiración e incluso una pequeña sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono antes de que la voz dijera "Buenas noches Don Lorenzo" y colgara.

No volví a pegar ojo en toda la noche. Me costó horrores descubrir de dónde provenía la llamada, casi un año de averiguaciones clandestinas, porque no quería que nadie se enterara por si era una falsa alarma.

Finalmente di con un teléfono de la isla de Santa Clara, en medio del puto Pacífico. Nadie respondió cuando intenté llamar. Lo volví a intentar durante días antes y después de trabajar. Se convirtió en un hábito que hacía ya sin pensar. Hasta que pasado un mes, una mañana Miranda cogió el teléfono:

"Don Lorenzo, ¿Es usted consciente de que cada noche me despierta con el puñetero teléfono?"

Me quedé sin habla y sin respiración incluso. No podía pensar. Llevaba realmente sin hablar con ella más de 5 años y después de tener nuestra próxima conversación en mi cabeza en mil y una formas tenía más de mil y una frases que quería decirle, pero mi puta cabeza se había quedado en blanco.

"¿Está usted ahí? ¿O está enfadado porque no se lo he cogido antes?"

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar la gilipollas esta que había estado callada durante años, volvió hablar

"No podía, ¿sabe?... Realmente creía que se cansaría de llamar, pero ahora no me quedo tranquila hasta que no oigo el ring…esta todo el mundo bien, ¿verdad? No me llamaba por eso, ¿no?"

Y de pronto noté como sonreía "¿O solo me está puteando?"…

Quería respirar hondo y no dejar de hablar hasta que me faltara el aire, alegrarme porque por fin había dado con ella, pero algo en mí estalló y le espeté:

"Mire Pepa tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para putearla. Todo el mundo está perfectamente, la única desaparecida es usted. ¿Y sabe qué? Si la despierto cada noche es porque es usted una descerebrada que se ha ido a vivir en mitad del puñetero Pacífico, así que si no quiere que la despierte, llame usted. Buenos días o noches o lo que sea, maldita sea" Y colgué.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano durante casi una hora mirándolo sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, ni mucho menos empezar a comprender mi propio comportamiento. Desperté de mi estupor cuando el reloj dio las nueve, avisándome de que llegaba tarde al trabajo. La primera vez en diez años. Porque aún estando jubilado, seguía yendo regularmente, haciendo de consultor y ocupándome de los niñatos novatos. Me pidieron que cantara las cuarenta a todos unos mimados de mamá recién salidos de la academia y no pude negarme; la verdad.

Pero a las tres horas me encontré de nuevo en casa después de que el médico me mandara descansar, convencido de que debía tener un catarro o demasiado estrés, porque estaba casi catatónico y solo respondí con palabras coherentes e insultos cuando me dieron un tortazo.

Me pasé el día con el teléfono en la mano, y pensando en la última vez que la había sostenido en mis brazos, bailando en el comedor de casa de Paco.

Llamé varias veces a distintas horas y me dormí convencido de que había cerrado cualquier puerta a ella por mi mierda de carácter. Pero sobre las 4 de la mañana me despertó el teléfono.

"Espero no haberle despertado Don Lorenzo, pero como vive usted en la otra punta del puñetero mundo, ya se sabe, que uno debe joderse" toda sonriente

"Será usted hija de puta" susurré medio dormido

"Se lo debía Don Lorenzo y ya sabe que a mí no me gusta tener deudas con nadie"

"ya, no hace falta que lo jure… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Va a llamarme durante un mes a las 4 de la mañana para vengarse?"

"¿Qué le parece si establecemos algún tipo de horario en la que las llamadas son aceptables y lo dejamos así?"

"¡Pues ya me dirá usted, porque no voy a ponerme yo a calcular la mierda de horario ese que tiene usted!"

"¿Sigue usted trabajando las mismas horas?"

"Claro, que se cree, ¿Que todos íbamos a irnos por ahí como Sarita o tú?" en el momento que las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que fueron un error…

Pero Pepa simplemente se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y respondió:

"Solo tenemos dos posibilidades, a su hora de comer, sobre la 1 o las 2 del mediodía o justo después de que usted se levante, sobre las 7 de la mañana, los martes y los jueves. Sé que por la tarde, nunca se sabe exactamente a qué hora llega usted a casa y preferiría tener un horario fijo. "

"Y ¿Qué? ¿Va a tomar usted el café mañanero conmigo?"

"¿Podrá usted soportar a una descerebrada a esas horas sin que la dosis de cafeína no haya ni empezado a hacer efecto?"

"Estoy hablando con usted a las 4 de la mañana, ¡Así que no me tiente!"

"Bueno, le parece bien, ¿Entonces?"

"Sí, intentaré seguir esos malditos horarios."

"Gracias Don Lorenzo" nos quedamos en silencio durante tanto rato que por poco me vuelvo a dormir y casi no oigo su susurro "¿Se lo ha dicho usted a alguien?" sus palabras y la vulnerabilidad que oí en ellas me despertó de golpe

"No, he supuesto que si quería usted molestar a alguien más a estas horas infernales, podía muy bien hacerlo por sus santos cojones usted solita"

"Se lo agradezco Don Lorenzo. Bueno… ya volveré a llamarle el jueves."

"No se le ocurra olvidarse"

"No se preocupe. No quiero ser culpable de desatar la mala leche de Don Lorenzo en los pobres novatos"

"¿Cómo coño se ha enterado desde la isla perdida esa en la que vive?"

"Sus alumnos tienen un grupo de Facebook. Por lo que he leído, es usted el profesor más hijo puta que conocen, pero al mismo tiempo del que más se aprende… aunque eso ya se lo podía haber dicho yo. ¿Qué les enseña?"

"Todo lo que no deben hacer; con ejemplos muy claritos. ¡Está incluso usted en muchos de ellos!"

"Un amor como siempre Don Lorenzo" dijo con una sonrisa Pepa. "Es bueno saber que 5 años no le cambian a uno el carácter."

"¿Porque debería hacerlo? Yo sigo siendo un cabrón y usted una descerebrada. Tendremos que aguantarnos los dos."

"Menuda suerte he tenido…" dijo la maldita con retintín.

"Suerte dice… ¡Que soy yo quien la está aguantando a las 4 de la mañana, eh!"

"Vale, vale, don Lorenzo, no se ponga así, siento haberle despertado, vuelva a dormir, que pronto va a tener que levantarse temprano para nuestras citas" dijo riendose.

"Una cita a mi edad… "

"Sí, señor comisario; una cita el jueves a las 7." Y con seriedad añadió "Se lo prometo."

"Más le vale".

"Buenas noches. Que descanses y sueñes con las estrellas" y colgó.

Esa última frase me cortó la respiración… ya la había oído antes… la tenía grabada a fuego en mi corazón… "Que descanses y sueñes con las estrellas" es algo que mi mujer siempre les decía a mis hijas antes de acostarlas. Volver a oírlas me dejó descolocado pero fue una nueva demostración que 5 años no cambiaban nada… Por muy negro que veas el cielo, las estrellas siempre están encima. aunque solo fuera al teléfono, un miembro de mi familia había vuelto a mi rebaño. Me dormí con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la boca.


End file.
